Music and Mafia
by AlycSone1011
Summary: Joohyun's life was perfect. She has friends, a soon-to-be nationwide  maybe even worldwide  popularity, and an absolutely normal lifestyle. What could possibly go wrong? Maybe a baby who suddenly enters your house and when you escaped you ended up on some unknown assassins' mansion? Which leads to absolute involvement in the Mafia. Truths revealed, friendships created.
1. Into The New World!

**A/N: Ciaossu, minna-san! *Reborn kicks in the head* **

**Me: Ow! The hell was that for?**

**Reborn: Stop copying my greetings.**

**Me: No, I didn't. I added a 'Minna-san' to it, while you didn't. So, yeah. **

**Reborn: Ok, I'll let you pass for now. But try to create your own.**

**Me: And if I don't?**

**Reborn: *takes out gun* (Me: hieeee!~ alright! alright! Annyeong haseyo, minna-san!)**

**Well, anyways. First Fanfic! You can skip the first chap. It's just an introduction of characters. So... ja, don't like don't sue!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own KHR. If I did, I would mess it up. Me only own 9 OCs. ^.^**

Chapter  1: Into The New World

Joohyun (Joe) was just an ordinary girl in the entertainment field, dreaming bigger & bigger each time. How she, as well as her unnies, ended up there, she does not know.

KRIINNNG!

Joe (yes, Joe is a unisex name) sat on her desk, thinking this is just an ordinary day and simply waiting for the bell. But who knows, right? This was a very ordinary school before, until there was a new principal, and new students/delinquents that would forever change everything.

Yup, that's it. _I'm just gonna go through my classes, and then go home._ It seems so perfectly planned, or so she thought. "Ok, my 10Ds," Ms. A called out. "Today's a pretty lucky day for you senior highs. We teachers planned to give you a free day, BUT," Everyone didn't blink or breathe. "I'm just gonna ask who knows quite a few Kpop songs in this class?" Joe hid herself under her LA textbook. "JOE." Yen Ho, her classmate, blurted out. "Really? You're so quite I didn't notice that." Ms. A commented. "Yeah, she has like, 1000 Kpop songs…. and she just dances when she THINKS no one's looking." Hunt joined in. "Correction, I only have 15 on my phone due to memory limitations." Joe defended. "Ok, hmm, looks like Joe wouldn't be able to enjoy the free day. Could you please go down to the office?" Ms. A kindly asked. "Ok…." Joe sadly walked out the door, silently swearing her classmate on her head. With a poker face.

Office

Joe stepped in and found herself with a whole bunch of other Kpop fans at school. _Are we going to get detention?_ Joe worried. " So, you are all sent here because two Korean production companies are looking for new stars." The principal explained. "You are going to be put in groups, each representing an actual group from either SM ent. or CUBE." And then that was it. She got put in a group of 9, meaning they'll represent Girls' Generation. Good thing she was a Sone. They named their group Soshi Generation, or Soge, for short. From this point on, Joe will be Joohyun.

xxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxx

Apparently, since our Joohyun is in Grade 10, and her groupmates (except for Fany) are in Grade 11, that makes her the maknae(youngest).

Since she's one of the members with great & powerful voice, she ends up as a lead vocalist. Here's the complete chart:

Member| Position

Taeya| leader; main vocalist

Jessi | main vocalist; supporting dancer

Sunnyah | lead vocalist

Joohyun | lead vocalist; maknae

Yoon | vocalist; lead dancer

Soorih | vocalist; lead dancer

Fany | lead vocalist

Hyoyoung | vocalist; main dancer

Yu | vocalist; lead dancer

So now you know. Anyways, back to our girls. So, they decided to do the following songs for each level (Level 1: singing, 2: dancing, 3: both) 1= Gee 2= The Boys 3= Hoot. Pretty simple, eh? Yup, seems like it. So they got to the roof & practice. But remember the 'note' that said that said this isn't much of a normal school? Yeah sure. Let's just say that Joohyun doesn't really know everything. And her unnies ran away, leaving her with a staring contest against a guy called Kyoya Hibari (*Note: this story is not based on Japan or Korea. So, first names before last names are going to be used. ). "Joohyun, run!" finally, Yu unnie called out. "Who is he anyways? Some crazy guy or something?" Oh, our innocent Joohyun. The prefect's eye twitched, but before he got to attack, she got away already.

"Who is she?" the prefect asked his vice-chairman. "According to school records, she is Joelanne Bagliore, more commonly known as Joe. But right now she is called Joohyun because of a representative Kpop group she's in: Soshi Generation" the vice-chairman explained. The prefect simply smirked. This girl seems interesting… for about 50%.


	2. Gee!

**A/N: Cia- ahh~ I mean, annyeong haseyo, minna-san! 2nd chappie is up. Even if I got no reviews, I'm still happy because I've got somethin' on my email which I forbid you to see. *evil laugh* Well, anyways, I don't really care about reviews. I can feel the love without reviews. Oh! and I wrote this story way before on paper, and I'm already on Chapter 20 there... but I'm still on Chapter 2 here... FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~~ I'm so lazy! It's spring break so I'll try to write at least two chapters a day.**

**Disclaimer: Why u keep bugging me? I said I no own KHR! Me would mess it up! v  
><strong>

Chapter 2: Gee!

"Are you trying to be suicidal?" her classmate, one of the delinquents Hayato Gokudera, scolded her. Everyone was worried about what she just said about the prefect. Everyone, except for Joohyun, knows how strong & scary that guy is. "I swear I don't know him!" Joohyun defended. "How many years have you been to this school?" Hayato finally asked. "U-Um, since 7th grade…" she answered. Nothing would hurt if she answered, right? "4 years? Then why don't you know him?" "Just tell me who the freak he is!" I swear, Joohyun doesn't know how to express it when she's mad…. until now. The only thing she does when she's mad is exhale loudly through her nose.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I'll get it…" Hunt volunteered.

BAM!

"Ow, my nose…" Hunt got hit by the door. The vice-chairman of the disciplinary committee showed up. "The prefect wants to see Joelanne Bagliore before the auditions. To everyone auditioning, please come down to the ancillary room."

"What? There will be auditions? But we haven't even practiced yet!" Yoon complained. "Take it or leave it…" the vice chairman said before leaving.

"So… that creepy guy was a prefect?" Joohyun made sure. "Yeah, and oh, we're here at his office. Be careful, 'kay?" Soorih said. "Sure thing, Soorih unnie*." Joohyun assured.

"Creepy prefect? You called for me?" Joohyun said as she knocked. " Don't you know who I am? Show some respect, herbivore." The prefect replied. "Ok, so first all, I know who you are, but I don't know your name. Second, I'm an OMNIVORE, O-M-N-I-V-O-R-E. I don't just eat vegetables, I eat meat, too." Then there's that unforgettable eye twitch. "Kamikorosu…" the prefect said as he attacked. Joohyun knows how to fight, but she can't run fast enough. So, she just did what she had to do: dodge everything. "Ciaossu, Hibari." The prefect stopped upon hearing that voice. A baby wearing a fedora with a chameleon that turns into a gun. _I can't believe he has a son, _Joohyun thought. "Akanbou," the prefect spoke. _Oh wait, this isn't his son, this baby's more mature than he is, _Joohyun thought again. Then a blonde guy showed up. He has a turtle in his pocket and some sort of whip. Wait. This is too weird. A gun- and a whip. A guy in a suit behind the blonde. This is the freaking MAFIA. "I-I gotta go. I'm so outta whatever your business is. CIAO!" Joohyun said goodbye as she reached for the door. She met up with her fellow members and fortunately, they know 'Gee' by heart. And yup, you guessed it. They got over that first level.

-Joohyun's Apartment-

"Hell yeah people!" Soorih was just too happy. They passed the first level of auditions, given a day-off, and got $700 each for passing. "Oh yeah Soorih! Come on guys, stop slouching on the couch. We've got loads of stuff to do!" Fany joined in. "Like what?" Taeya was too bored. "W-well, like, whatever, whatever our minds think of…" Fany blushed from the statement. Yu, one of the craziest in the group, was in vacation, but she'll be back tomorrow. Still, things are boring without her, and Hyoyoung was being bossy on a day she doesn't have to.

"Oy, Joe," Hyoyoung started. "Eh? What is it?" Joohyun wondered from the sudden attention. "What happened in the prefect's office?" "Oh yeah, yeah! That's a good topic!" Yoon joined in.

Joohyun remembered everything. The baby, the blonde guy, and a yellow canary bird that talks. "Joohyun!" Sunnyah snapped her out of her memory. "I said, did something happen?" "Oh no, nothing at all." "Really?" "Really." "How sure?" "99.99% sure." "Then the remaining 0.1% is?" "I don't know, unnie. Nothing's 100% in the world."

"CIAOSSU, SOGE." a familiar voice spoke. Joohyun froze. _I-It can't be… the baby…_ Joohyun was sooo disturbed.

What'll happen now?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Minna-san! Wao~ I'm such a lazy person. I haven't updated for like, 1000 years. This is so unacceptable. Please forgive me. School is preventing me from updating. No, actually, THE TEACHERS ARE. So... gomen gomen!  
><strong>

**Chapter 3: ******

The baby in a fedora with a chameleon that turns into a gun. "Ciaossu, Soge. I'm Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" the baby introduced himself. "So… your name is 'Katekyo'?" Jessi asked. "No, baka. Katekyo means home tutor, so I'm home tutor hitman Reborn." Reborn said coldly. "Hey, I may not speak Japanese, but I speak Korean, you know! I know what baka is…" Jessi fought back. "I know but that's not what I'm here for. I'm here to speak to the girl who was talking to the prefect yesterday." Joohyun hid under the computer desk. She signaled the girls not to tell him that she's here. "She's under the computer desk, right?" The baby 'guessed' as he walked towards the desk. _What the-? A baby couldn't have known that! _That's when she remembered 'it'.

_-Flashback-_

"_Wow! A new apartment!" Joe said in awe as she took off her blindfold. "Really? Thanks mom, dad!" "We thought you might need a bigger space for your senior years, so we rented you a new apartment. We will be paying your rent for the first few months, but save money to provide for yourself." Her dad said. "And Joe, if you're ever in an emergency, use this," her mother said as she walked towards a wall. She pushed the wall and a small door opened. Joe stared in amazement. "Your father and I had that built in for you. But don't tell the landlady or she'll surely kick you out." Joe simply nodded._

_-End Flashback-_

_Emergencies…_ But this is an emergency right? She doesn't want to get involved in whatever's happening with the baby. She 'opened' the wall and continued on. But the passage sure was long. She almost gave up until she saw daylight.

~*~EXIT~*~

Just when she's about to scream "Party, people!" she realized that she wasn't in a city like she expected, but on a forest. A freaking, big forest. When she decided that she should just go back and face the baby, she saw that the passage was gone. "Argh! Why would mom and dad give me a freaking passage if I won't be able to go back?" she went camping before, so she knows how to survive, but she can't really find a single fruit or edible stuff here. And she didn't have breakfast. She sat down under a tree and waited for rescue. And waited. And waited. Until she fell asleep. _Am I gonna die here? Please no, _she thought.

Joohyun woke up to the loud "VOIII" sound. "You?" Joohyun immediately understood. After all, Bagliore is Italian, meaning 'Flare', so she knows that she's somewhat Italian. "U-um, excuse me, could you please tell me where I am?" Joohyun politely asked the gayish-like guy with sunglasses. Seriously? Who would wear sunglasses in a house? "Oh! She's awake! Squalo, Bel-chan! She's awake!" the gay-like guy announced. A man with long hair and a guy with a tiara looked at her. Is that the new trend today? Cross-dressing? Well ,anyways. "Y-you still didn't answer my question, where am I?" Joohyun asked again. "Oh, you're in the Varia mansion, dear." The gay-ish guy answered. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Lussuria, but call me Big Sis Luss, Mama Luss, or somewhere along those lines." "Ok… Big Sis Luss." Joohyun felt awkward calling him that. "How about you? Who are you peasant?" the guy with the tiara asked rudely. Joohyun frowned before answering, "I'm Joelanne Bagliore. But you can call me Joe or Joohyun." They all stared at her in silence before he blonde introduced himself, "I'm Belphegor, or Prince The Ripper. Call me either one, princess." _Princess? What the heck? Me? A princess? What is he talking about? _She had all sorts of questions on her mind, he called her a peasant at first, but now 'princess'? "Voi, I'm Squalo, the strategy captain of the Varia, you shitty princess". "W-w-wait, me? Princess? What the heck are you all talking about?" Joohyun asked. "Ushishi, seems like the princess doesn't know she's in the mafia," Belphegor said. "You're a Bagliore, and even if the Vongola was said to be the strongest, Bagliore is still stronger than Vongola, if only they had the strength to kill." "Kill? What? I don't get it." Joohyun was confused. "You see ,dear, the reason they call the Vongola 'strongest' is because they have a lot of power and people fear them. But Bagliore can beat Vongola in a single blow, it's just that their hearts are too soft. They are an ally of every single mafia family, making them the biggest, yet softest mafia family." Lussuria gave a better explanation. Joohyun sighed sadly. She ran away because she didn't want to be part of the mafia, yet here she is, facing the truth.

-Joohyun's Place-

"Where is she?" the girls waited- and waited- and waited.


	4. Baby Baby

Chapter 4: Baby Baby

Only one day had passed since Joohyun ended up in the Varia mansion, yet she's so bored. Everyone there are guys. This isn't much of a big deal, though. She grew up being boyish until she became a Sone. She watched as Squalo scolded the underlings. They stopped calling and treating her like the 'princess' she is, but instead became their little sister, and Lussuria being the mom. So far, she memorized everyone's names: Mammon, the baby illusionist, Squalo, her shark brother (like I said she treated them like family), Levi the dumb dog, Lussuria the perverted mom, Xanxus the scary eldest brother, and at last, Belphegor, the only person in the Varia who she didn't treat like family. He was the prince of her NIGHTMARES. A true royal. A royal pain in the ass, may I add.

They didn't fight all day though. They fought half of the day, the other half spending boredom together. Like stealing Levi's towel and clothes when he was in the shower. The poor dog- er, guy, he had to run around with the shower curtain. When it was cool Xanxus-nii punishment time, they (Bel and Joohyun) both said that it was Levi's fault for leaving his things outside when there's a large tendency that 2 bored teenagers will play a prank on him. So, to put it simply, the eldest brother punished the dog.

-Joohyun's place-

"Where's that maknae? She's lost for a day already!" Jessi worriedy said. "…if I ever see her, I'll give her an earful for making us worry like this!" But of course, she can't put her 'Ice Princess' trademark down, can she? Yu, who just came from vacation, was worried too. "Guys, look!" Soorih called out. A little note was on the wall beside the computer desk.

"Unnies, if you find this note, there's a 50/50 chance that I'm totally safe. DON'T FOLLOW ME. I went to my parents' said 'secret passage'. It's just this wall. Push the wall hard enough so it would open. I just wanna get away from that baby. _Gamsahamnida_, unnies. :D"

"It sounds impossible." Hyoyoung exclaimed. "Let's try. She might be in danger." Yoon said. And off they went.

-Varia Mansion-

"Huh, just because I lost to that stupid game doesn't mean I'll do your chores." Joohyun was getting annoyed by the fucking prince's orders. "Try and you die." Bel held out three knives. Joohyun just stared blankly. No fear. Bel was constantly irritated by this girl's lack of fear (in which, somewhere in the future, a certain green-haired frog would be the same). Then she started to smile innocently. "Why are you smiling like an idiot?" Bel asked. She held out a gun. Her Own Gun. Bel grinned widely before stating "And where did you get that?" "Squalo-nii and I trained and chose my weapons. We tried everything- including YOUR knives." Bel twitched. "Then finally, I found the perfect weapon. A gun. After all, Bagliore's trademark weapons are guns right?" Bel just kept quiet. _Damn it, _he thought.

"Belphegor-sama, Joelanne-sama," one of the underlings said. "Since you are the only officers here, we report 8 spies from another family that we saw in the forest." "Which family?" Bel asked. "They wouldn't say…" "Bring them here." Bel ordered. As they waited, bel asked Joohyun, "Oi puppy, what were they talking about when they said you're an officer too?" "I'm not an officer… YET. Apparently, I'm going to be a cloud guardian trainee for one month, then I'll get the job." Joohyun answered. "Let go! You little- argh!" Joohyun recognized the voice.

"Fany unnie!" "Joohyun you're safe! And you're with these- what do you call them? They don't look like people are they?" Sunnyah coldly asked. "You can let go, they aren't spies." Joohyun ordered. As the underlings left, the girls flashed a :P. "Eh? More peasants?" Bel grinned. "I've got more people to order around?" "Shut it, Bel." Joohyun turned to the girls. "I thought I told you unnies not to follow me." "You made us worry, maknae." Yu said. "Why didn't you come back?" "Well, 'cause the passage was nowhere to be found." Joohyun admitted. "Because she likes being with me." Bel interrupted. "Bel-senpai, I thought I told you to shut it, or else…" Joohyun pointed to her gun while making sure the girls didn't see it.

~The next day~

Yoon sighed as she said "I wanna go home." "Aaw… Yoon's homesick…" Soorih teased. "Who isn't?" Yoon replied back. "Us." Everyone said. Yoon just sighed again. Yesterday they were mistaken for spies, then some ugly-looking guy with piercings kept blushing when he sees her. But still, they won't tell her what this is exactly. "Guys!" Hyoyoung called out. "What?" Yoon asked. "I got a message from those 2 companies from auditions. The Level 2 auditions will be starting in 2 weeks!" Everyone gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OHMYGODIMSOFRICKINLAZYICANTE VENTYPEWITHSPACESON**

**WOW. I'm such a lazy writer. And I'm still a beginner (you should be able to tell since my story's length is like, 100x shorter than that of a professional's). I told you that school was preventing me, now it's vacation, road trips and gimmicks are preventing me. O.o I, for some reason, did not put this story in hiatus. See how lazy I am? I can't even put my own story in hiatus. I had constant dreams of me writing a bazillion stories (Just 5, actually. 4 fanfictions and one fiction, and they're not just dreams, I'm serious.) and I was so overloaded that I didn't know which one to complete first. Then I felt motivated to continue updating this. Now, my friend here, who we'll keep under the name 'Haruko' (she doesn't want her real name featured, she says it's ugly. It's not. -_-), told me that I need reviews (we argued for 20 minutes before I finally agreed to tell you guys I need reviews -_-). I don't want to force you guys to review if you don't want to, but… **

**Haruko: OHMYGOD ALYC, JUST GET IT OVER ALREADY!**

**Me: YOU DO IT THEN!**

**Haruko: FINE! R&R PLEASEEEEE! ONEGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III!**

**Me: OHMYGOD MAR- ****HARUKO****. THAT WAS SOOOOOO STRAIGHTFORWARD. **

**Haruko: AT LEAST I TRIED! UNLIKE YOU, YOU LAZY PUPPY.**

**Me: OHMYGOD YOU DO KNOW WE'RE FIGHTING IN A STORY AND READERS ARE NOT HAPPY ABOUT THIS. **

**Haruko: YOU WERE TOO SENTIMENTAL. YO-**

**I had to delete the whole conversation (which was like, 20 lines) because Haruko is really stubborn and won't give up. -_- But for her sake, I'm just gonna say it… *le inhales deeply* REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE! (^-^)**

**Bel: Or I will hunt you down and slit your throat. Ushishishishishi.**

**Joohyun: Oh that's just great, you scared the reviewers away. You little, banana-headed, fake, interim, princess. Jaa neeeeeeeeeeee~! (^-^)**


	5. Chapter 5: Soshi Generation

Chapter 5: Soshi Generation

_Knock Knock!_

"Hey scum, it's freaking breakfast." The boss (Xanxus) called. This was rarer than seeing a live dinosaur. It was really weird if Xanxus gets off his throne. But anyways, Taeya blushed. She liked Xanxus. "Isn't it annoying to be called scum or trash?" Yoon blurted out. "You'll get used to it." Joohyun assured.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

Breakfast was delicious. Not that they didn't expect it, though. After all, this is 'Varia quality'. "What's the matter?" Luss asked. They all looked worried and down. "Oh it's just that we have bigger problems…" Taeya anwered. "There will be auditions in 2 weeks and we don't know how to go home." "We need to practice." Jessi joined in. "Voi, maybe that scum of a boss could get you a fucking plane or some shit." Squalo suggested (swore). It seems that Squalo likes Jessi, but he's just too stubborn to admit it and focuses on his usual business. Jessi seems to like him too. But since she's the 'Ice Princess', she's too cold to even admit if she likes someone. "What auditions?" Xanxus asked. "For being idols, y'know, like Kpop and such." Fany answered. "So what are you girls supposed to do?" Luss asked. "Oh, since we're done with singing, we're supposed to practice dancing." Joohyun said. "Though it won't be a big deal for Hyoyoung unnie, our dancing queen."

"Then just practice on the rooms. We have a theatre in case you need to use it. Though it needs to be cleaned since it's almost never used. And the boss wants it to be cleaned, I think." Levi said. "Really? Thanks!" Sunnyah thanked Levi. The girls cleaned up the theatre stage only since they don't really need the seats. Then, off to practice for Level 2. The girls practiced for 4 days, then they got it perfectly. "Oi, peasants. The boss said that since you used our property, you need to perform it in front of us. Ushishi, I can't wait to see your failure." Bel said.

"Oh wait, we need our clothes for the dance!" Yu said. "I saw one on eBay, but someone bought it already." Soorih said. "So we have to go shopping-" Hyoyoung was cut off. "If you're going to need money, don't ask from me." Mammon said. "Yeah sure, like we even planned that." Yoon defended. "VOOI~ if you're going to go shopping, don't tell anyone about our headquarters or else I'll make each one of you my sword's target practice." Squalo threatened. So, the girls planned who's going shopping and who's staying at home. They decided that only Yoon, Hyoyoung, and Yu will be going so they were given a map.

-Shopping-

"What was Taengoo's size again?" Hyoyoung asked. "Same as you, you danshins (shorties)." Yu said. "Oh ok." So, when they were done shopping, they were about to go home when a group of big guys cornered them. The girls didn't know how to fight back, except for cat fighting, so they were at a total disadvantage. "So, wanna hang out with us?" one of the drunk guys asked. "Let go! You filthy little bastard!" Yoon screamed. _Stab stab stab_. One of the guys were stabbed with three knives. The other was beaten, and another was stabbed with a sword. The others were shot with- _needles with rainbow colored flames. _The needles worked the fastest, once shot, the men were down. "Unnies!" Joohyun cried out. "Ushishi, it's been a while since a Bagliore killed someone." Bel grinned. "Muu~ they aren't killed, they're in a coma." Luss said after checking up on the men. "That's because I didn't use my special flame…" Joohyun explained. The Varia stared at her. The girls just stood there, confused. "I'll explain later. For now…" Joohyun carried a shopping bag. "Let's just worry about the auditions, okay?" Joohyun flashed an innocent smile. The rest smiled/smirked/grinned as well. Infectious smile much? And with that, they made their way home.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

Yu lay on the bed, listening to songs while waiting for the others. "VOOIII!" "Ushishishi!" "Aigoooo! (Joohyun's expression (^-^))" Yu took that as a sign that the Varia are back from their 'mission'. Seriously, no one told her anything about these stuff.

"Yu unnie! Everyone! We're here!" Joohyun called out. The Soge came down. "Finally, we can practice…" Sunnyah exclaimed. "It's our final practice, we almost got it." Fany added. "Yay!" the girls cheered. Even if this is the Varia's mansion, the Varia felt like the uninvited ones.

-Final Practice-

"YES! We're done!" Jessi said. "Hey Soge, the boss wants to see your practice, but that's for tomorrow. I said this now because he said he wanted to see the performance, tv-show style." Levi came in, and left. "I kinda doubt those were his actual words." Taeya said. "Of course you do." Joohyun remarked. "So, girls. Who studied technical theatre here?" Yu asked. Joohyun, Yoon, & Soorih raised their hands. "Alright, so you three prepare the stage, we'll provide assistance."

**A/N: Errmahgerddddddd… I'm such a fail writer. **

**And to make things worse, I'm a beginner. (T^T)**

**Haruko: Ohmygod Alyc. Stop being such a drama queen.**

**Me: -_- You just ruined the moment.**

**Haruko: IDC**

**Me: I'll leave it at that. **

**But anyways, I won't give up. Someday I'll get better and I'll get reviews and I'll be a favorite author and- and- (T^T) I doubt that would ever happen.**

**SoGe: R&R please! (^-^)**

**Me: Thank you! **


End file.
